harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalon Darling
Theodore: '''That girl's a bloody genius. She scares me half to death, though. : '''Seamus: '''I know. And that's why I love her. : '''Millie: '''Oh, barf. I hate sappy stuff like that. : '''Seamus: '''Neither does Avalon. :: -- Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan, and Millicent Bulstrode on Avalon. Biography Avalon Elizabeth Finnigan (nee Darling) (b. June 11th. 1980) was the middle child of purebloods/Death Eaters Wilfred and Matilda Darling. She was sorted into Slytherin house in 1991, and became best friends with Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Neville Longbottom. In her second and third year, Avalon became friends with Seamus Finnigan, eventually falling in love with him and marrying him after the conclusion of the Second Wizarding War. Early Life Avalon was born on June 11th, 1980, at St. Mungo's hospital. She has an older sister named Murray and a younger brother named Oscar. From a young age, Mr. and Mrs. Darling tried to instill their pureblood supremacy beliefs in their children, although only Oscar really absorbed them. Avalon was very close to her house-elf, Cora, who served as her nursemaid since her parents weren't very keen on raising babies or young children. As a result, Avalon is distant from her parents. Education at Hogwarts '''First Year- Prior to attending Hogwarts, Avalon picked up her school supplies at Diagon Alley along with her friends Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. Avalon began school at Hogwarts on September 1st, 1991, in the same year as Harry Potter, although they were not friends. On the Hogwarts Express, Avalon sat in a compartment with Daphne, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini, who would end up becoming her housemates after the Sorting. She rode in a boat to the castle along with Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. When she was sorted, Avalon begged the Hat to place her in Ravenclaw, but it did not listen and sorted her into Slytherin instead. Avalon formed quick friendships with the majority of her housemates (not so much Pansy Parkinson) and Neville Longbottom. She convinced Malfoy not to duel Harry Potter and to send Filch after him instead. For the Christmas holidays, Avalon stayed at Hogwarts with Blaise Zabini as her only companion, because her sister Murray was going to Romania with her parents and the Weasleys to visit her boyfriend Charlie. Blaise and Avalon have fun, and after Murray returns to Hogwarts, Avalon forgives her sister for ditching her for Charlie. On her final exams, Avalon received an 'O' in Potions and DADA, 'E' in Charms, an 'A' in Herbology, Transfiguration and Astronomy, and a 'P' in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Second Year- Over the summer vacation, Neville is staying at the Darlings' house, helping Avalon brew potions. She is upset because Avalon wants her to stay at the Burrow for a week to get to know Charlie's family, as Murray and Charlie have become engaged and plan to be married. After some convincing from Neville, Avalon agrees to go, but clashes with Ron about nearly anything. She does, however, grow fond of his sister Ginny, and they become friends. Avalon and Daphne go to Flourish and Blotts to meet Gilderoy Lockhart, where they run into Malfoy and his father. Draco explains that he had a confrontation with Potter, and Avalon muses that she's glad she wasn't at the Burrow when Harry was also staying there. On the Hogwarts Express, Avalon meets first year Rory van Leer, a nervously cocky boy who hopes to be sorted into Slytherin. When he gets his wish, Avalon takes him under her wing. She also sees Colin Creevey after he was turned away by Harry and takes pity on that first year as well. When the Chamber of Secrets is opened, Neville and Avalon pretend not to be friends because he was being hassled (nearly everyone was sure she was the heir of Slytherin, at least until the snake fiasco with Harry and Justin Finch-Fletchley). Family *Wilfred Darling (father) *Matilda Darling (mother) *Donovan Baker (maternal uncle) *Ginnifer Darling (paternal aunt) *Murray Darling † (sister) *Oscar Darling (brother) *Brady Finnigan (father-in-law) *Angelica Finnigan (mother-in-law) *Eileen Finnigan (sister-in-law) *Fergus O'Connor (cousin-in-law) *Murray Finnigan (daughter *Colin Finnigan (son) *Olivia Weasley (niece)